Hinata no Tegami
by X6H9X
Summary: [AU] Hinata, sang pengagum dalam bayangan. Naruto, siswa dengan tingkat kepekaan terparah di kelas.


**Hinata no Tegami**

* * *

.

.

 _Kenali diriku  
Lili putih dalam bayanganmu  
Menantikan cahayamu_

Naruto membolak-balikkan kertas karton yang semula ia temukan di atas mejanya. Ia sangsi itu ditujukan padanya, mengingat tidak tercantum nama yang seharusnya menerima. Mengendus-endus, ia dapat mencium aroma menyerupai bunga yang bahkan tertinggal di jemarinya. Entah siapa pula yang meletakkan kertas wangi itu di sana. Sebelumnya kelasnya kosong selama jam olah raga di lapangan.

Siswa atau siswi dari kelas sebelah?

Atau sebenarnya salah meja?

Masa bodoh, akan segera dimulai jam pelajaran berikutnya. Ia harus bergegas mengganti seragam olah raganya yang seakan melekat karena keringat. Ia memang tak kuasa menahan nafsu minumnya, saat teman sekelasnya kompak bersiap-siap. Berlari ke loker, mengabaikan kertas yang isinya tak gamblang.

Jatuh terinjak sepatunya.

Dan terlupakan.

.

* * *

.

"Yo, Naruto, aku dengar kau jadi kapten di klub basket."

"Gosip dari mana, baru juga nominasi. Kan masih ada senior."

"Halah, sainganmu kan tak lebih tinggi darimu. Guru Asuma biasanya lihat fisik dulu."

"Belum tentu juga, si nanas jenius itu patut diperhitungkan."

"Kau pikir dia tertarik? Berani bertaruh?"

Naruto tertawa, tak yakin dirinya akan menang, karena itu ia tak lagi menyinggung tawaran temannya.

"Kalau di klub sepak bola susah, ada si alis tebal kesayangan Guru Gai. Mana ada yang berminat rebut posisi itu selama dia belum lulus."

Temannya yang berambut cokelat itu merangkul bahu Naruto, meninggalkan depan kelas, bersama-sama menuju kafetaria. Di sana, teman-teman mereka yang lain sudah berkumpul dalam satu meja panjang. Beberapa menepuk bangku yang luang, mempersilahkan yang baru datang dengan penuh antusias. Naruto memilih duduk di dekat pemuda berekspresi datar, teman karibnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Bagaikan memiliki dunia sendiri, canda dan gelak tawa mereka memenuhi udara. Tampak semakin menyenangkan ketika Naruto berada di antaranya. Lontaran lawakannya bahkan hampir membuat sahabat dinginnya tertawa.

Sang calon kapten dimintai traktiran. Mencoba mengelak, dari berdalih tentang posisinya yang belum pasti, sampai menunjukkan ruangan dompetnya yang hampa. Tak percaya, teman-temannya menarik beberapa kartu miliknya. Naruto akhirnya menyerah, merelakan dirinya menjadi korban perampokan kecil-kecilan. Di hari-hari yang telah lalu, ia juga pernah melakukan hal serupa. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada di antara mereka yang belum mengalaminya, hanya tinggal menunggu giliran, bak arisan.

 _Kehangatanmu menulari sekitarmu  
Gelakmu mengundang senangku_  
 _Aku melihatmu dari dekat, namun jauh_

Kembali ke kelas, sekali lagi Naruto menemukannya di meja. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berharap melihat seseorang yang mendatangi mejanya sebelum dirinya. Tetapi tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari penghuni kelasnya yang lain, kebanyakan menggerombol dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil sebelum guru memasuki ruangan. Dengan terpaksa ia duduk dengan penuh tanda tanya.

.

* * *

.

 _Harummu membawa harapan baru_  
 _Tak kuasa menghalau pesonamu  
Aku mengagumimu dari dekat, namun jauh_

Lagi-lagi ada, keesokan harinya.

Naruto tidak tampak senang, ia justru merasa segala gerak-geriknya diawasi, membuatnya tak tenang, tak nyaman. Ia tidak suka kucing-kucingan, ia juga tidak mau menebak-nebak.

Teman-teman dekatnya meskipun usil tidak mungkin melakukan keisengan seperti ini, mereka tahu tidak akan mempan mengerjainya dengan cinta atau semacamnya. Walaupun ia tak memiliki kekasih, bukan berarti ia akan mudah terlena dengan kata-kata manis atau rayuan khas perempuan.

Meremasnya kuat, lantas cepat-cepat ia lemparkan ke keranjang sampah.

Ia akan lebih menghargai jika siapapun itu bertatap muka dengannya, bukan menerornya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Penerimaan orang tentu berbeda-beda, dan untuknya, ia tidak akan begitu saja termakan. Rasanya juga tak adil ketika orang itu leluasa mengamatinya, sedangkan ia tak tahu itu siapa.

Bagaimana kalau psikopat?

Dia pikir ini menyenangkan?

Tidak, justru menyeramkan.

.

* * *

.

 _Tanganku memelukmu dalam anganku yang semu  
Hatiku mendekapmu tanpa mampu menjangkaumu  
Aku menyayangimu dari dekat, namun jauh_

Sial.

Ternyata belum menyerah juga.

Maunya apa?

Apa ia diminta menjadi kekasihnya?

Enak saja, wujudnya saja tak jelas.

Seketika bulu romanya meremang, memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa sang pengirim bukanlah manusia. Gagasan bahwa ia disukai oleh makhluk astral lebih membuatnya ketakutan. Ia benci dengan hantu dan segala sesuatu yang seram. Tubuhnya bergidik sesaat, dan seperti biasa, kertas itu akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Sambil mengusap tengkuknya dengan kasar, ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

Ia baru ingat hari ini jam pertama diisi oleh Guru Kakashi yang selalu telat. Bisik-bisik di kelasnya lama-lama mengeras dan menjadi obrolan yang saling bersahutan, seolah tak peduli jika mungkin guru akan mendadak datang. Lebih dari sekali ia terkena lemparan bola kertas dari temannya di kejauhan, namun diabaikannya, ia sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

Sungguh ia bosan. Dengan main-main ia mendorong kursinya ke belakang hingga bagian depan terangkat sedikit. Sambil mencoret-coret asal bukunya di meja, ia mulai bergerak pelan bak duduk di kursi goyang. Hingga ia nyaris terjengkang ketika kursinya hampir jatuh ke belakang. Menyadari keisengannya yang menarik perhatian teman-temannya, ia hanya membalas dengan cengengesan.

Ia kembali duduk dengan tenang, namun pikirannya masih melayang.

Biasanya saat bermain-main seperti tadi, ada sesuatu di belakangnya yang menahannya. Benar, yang tadi adalah kesialannya yang pertama ketika melakukannya. Yang berarti, sebelumnya ada meja lain di belakangnya. Tapi sekarang tidak ada.

"Hei, yang biasanya duduk di belakang sini ke mana?" tanyanya pada teman sebelahnya.

"Oh, Hyuuga? Dia katanya pindah karena ayahnya pindah dinas."

"Hyuuga? Siapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat teman sekelasmu sendiri?" omel si rambut merah muda.

"Bukannya tidak ingat, Haruno, aku malah tidak tahu yang mana."

"Ck, kau parah, Namikaze," sahut seorang siswi yang berambut pirang, "Hyuuga Hinata, yang poninya tebal itu."

"Bisa lebih spesifik, Yamanaka?" Entah mengapa secara tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi begitu penasaran.

"Rambutnya gelap, lurus sebahu."

"Lalu?"

Yamanaka mulai malas menanggapinya, "Dia itu yang duduk di depanmu waktu ujian masuk sekolah ini. Aku masih ingat karena waktu itu juga tes di kelas ini, dan rambutmu terlalu mencolok untuk ku lupakan."

"Yang dulu duduk di depanku? Tidak mungkin."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

"Dia kan tidak sekolah di sini, buktinya aku tidak melihatnya lagi."

"Astaga, aku benar-benar ingin mencabuti rambut kuningmu," timpal temannya yang dipanggil Haruno, rambutnya yang sewarna sakura diacaknya lembut saking gemasnya.

Naruto jadi bingung sendiri, alisnya nyaris bertautan, "Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

"Lebih dari salah," jawab Yamanaka dengan sebal, "Dia sekolah di sini. Sekelas dengan kita. Hampir satu tahun bersama dan kau tidak sadar? Dia memang pendiam, tapi kami tahu dia ada, sedangkan kau— _oh my gosh_!"

"Tapi aku tidak merasa keliru. Aku masih ingat dulu yang duduk di depanku dan meminjamiku pensil itu siswi yang pakai kacamata tebal dan rambutnya panjang. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengembalikan pensilnya karena tak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Ya itu—itu dia!"

"Hah?"

"Dia yang selama ini duduk di belakangmu, ya dia yang kau maksud itu!"

Naruto terdiam, merasa betapa bodoh dirinya.

Padahal….

Padahal….

Padahal….

.

* * *

.

Sore itu Naruto pulang ke rumahnya dengan berjalan gontai seperti tak ada sisa tenaga. Siswi yang selama ini ia cari-cari, yang ia kira berbalik memilih sekolah lain, ternyata ada di dekatnya. Ia hanya tinggal membalikkan badan agar bisa bertatap muka. Namun ia kurang peka terhadap sekitar.

Memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan debamam pintu yang keras. Ia menghempaskan tubuh berseragamnya ke tempat tidur setelah melemparkan tasnya entah ke mana.

Merasakan ada yang tidak nyaman, ia merogoh saku celananya. Baru ingat ia mengantonginya, pensil mekanik yang dulu dipinjamkan Hinata kepadanya. Mungkin ia memang naif, tetapi ia yakin telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, kepada Hinata, siswi berambut panjang dengan kacamata tebal, kala pertama kali ia melihatnya. Sekarang ia tahu namanya, namun rasanya sudah tiada guna.

Andai Hinata tak mengubah penampilannya.

Sejenak dipandanginya pensil berwarna lembayung muda itu, seolah akan mampu menyampaikan segenap perasaannya kini kepada pemiliknya.

Tadi wali kelasnya mewakili Hinata untuk pamit di kelas, bukan secara langsung dari yang bersangkutan. Saat itu lah ia merasa sudah tak memiliki kesempatan.

Mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya, pandangannya diliputi kesenduan. Surat yang dititipkan Hinata kepada wali kelasnya, yang baru disampaikan kepadanya ketika hanya berdua.

Kalau saja ia tahu Hinata yang mengiriminya surat selama ini, tentu semua kertas itu tidak akan berakhir di keranjang sampah. Sebaliknya, ia akan menyimpannya dengan penuh suka cita.

Kalau saja ia tahu Hinata menyukainya.

Dan kini ia paham akan bayangan yang dimaksud oleh Hinata, tak lain karena selama ini siswi itu berada di balik punggungnya, ruang yang nyaris tidak pernah dilihatnya, ada namun tak tampak olehnya.

Sekali lagi dibukanya surat pendek itu, untuk kesekian kali dibacanya….

 _Bagai bunga matahari yang mendamba sang mentari  
Aku pernah di sini, terus memandangmu tanpa engkau sadari_

Padahal ia ingin bertemu lagi dan mengembalikan pensilnya.

Padahal Hinata pernah berada di sisinya, begitu dekat dengannya.

Padahal ia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, perasaannya berbalas.

Padahal….

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **19122015**

 **NARUTO** _belongs to_ **Kishimoto Masashi** _sensei_ **:)**  
 **!** _gain no profit from this fanfiction_ **!** _thanks for reading_ **!** _please don't copy without permission_ **!**


End file.
